Wanderer
by manycoloredeyes
Summary: One-shot An unexpected visit with an even more unexpected invitation. Old!Zutara


**A/N:** Yay! My very first Zutara fic! And it's and OLDZutara fic at that! Whee! I've always had this story in my head ever since I found out that Zuko's still alive in the Legend of Korra! I'm not sure if someone else has written a story like this though. I've never really checked. But anyway, I hope you enjoy this one-shot! Whee~!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender and Legend of Korra. I just ship two characters that never end up together and write stories to fulfil that fantasy.

* * *

**Wanderer **– An unexpected visit with an even more unexpected invitation.

By **fate-star**

* * *

The village has quietened down a whole lot ever since Korra left for Republic City. The Order of the White Lotus were furious when they found out that she ran away but Katara just brushed them off, saying that it's better for her anyway.

As she sat in her home, reading Tenzin's letter about the Avatar's latest update – her involvement in pro-bending – Katara can't help but to feel lonely and old. Those were the days when she was the rebellious girl travelling around the world, fighting the Fire Nation.

With a heavy sigh, she folded the letter and pushed it aside. No use in dwelling in the past, she mused to herself quietly and slowly picked herself up from the floor. A blizzard had swept across the Southern Water Tribe and her fire was slowly dying in the hearth. Old age has made it impossible for Katara to turn to bed early so she hobbled slowly towards the fire and fed a few more sticks into it and watched the flame licked it hungrily and grew.

Now she really missed the Air Temple Island where she resided until Aang's passing. She never had to feel cold and alone there and now she was beginning to reconsider Tenzin's offer to move back there again. There's no use for her to stay here anymore anyway. The new Avatar had mastered waterbending excellently and that includes healing.

She was so deep in her thought that she didn't notice the desperate call of someone outside her tent amidst the howling wind.

"Katara!"

Her mind snapped back to the present when she heard her name and cautiously made her way to the door. Who would come to her in the middle of a blizzard?

"Katara, for Agni's sake, let me in! Or I'll burn my way in!"

"Then we both won't have any shelter if you do." Katara swung the door open and immediately the man outside her door pushed past her and slammed the door shut. Katara blinked and stared at her visitor disdainfully.

"You may come in, Fire Lord Zuko." She remarked sarcastically and hobbled back to the table in the middle of the room as Zuko began to heat himself up using Firebending.

Being in is early 80s; Zuko looked almost like his Uncle Iroh, minus the enormous pot belly and with a scar on his face. After he had warmed himself up, he took a sit opposite Katara and gave an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry for barging in like that, Katara."

"Humph! Would you like some tea?" She didn't wait for his reply as she pushed herself up again and made her way to the counter nearby. A moment of silenced fell upon them as Katara prepared the tea and Zuko sat at the table staring at the fire. When she returned to the table, she plonked down the tray unceremoniously and sat down.

"I hope the tea is up to the Fire Lord's taste," she remarked drily as she poured the tea into two small porcelain cups.

"I'm not the Fire Lord anymore, _Master_ Katara." Two can play that game; he thought and accepted the cup of tea.

"Oh yes. How long has it been? I'm sorry; my old mind tends to forget such matters."

"Katara, please. Do we have to argue about this all the time?" Zuko groaned as he watched the waterbender sipped her tea, refusing to look at him.

It has been 3 years since Zuko passed his throne to his daughter and decided to travel the world once again to promote peace. And being the only close friend who is still alive, Katara is peeved at the fact that he didn't even informed her personally that he's retiring though he actually did. It's just that his letter never reached her hands and that made him furious because now he has to endure her fury and her old age had made it even worse than before.

"You even missed Korra's firebending exam," she said quietly as her faded blue eyes watched the dancing flames.

"I know. I'm sorry. I just-"

"It's okay, Zuko. I'm pretty sure you're busy elsewhere. We're not as young as we used to anyway," Katara sighed. "Look at me. I can even stand straight now and my joints ache everywhere."

"That makes the two of us," Zuko chuckled and sipped his tea. Katara finally looked at him and a small laugh escaped her wrinkled lips and soon, they both started laughing. And for a moment, time seemed to reverse and they were both teenagers again.

"So how's your peacekeeping travel going? And what in La's name are you thinking about coming here in a middle of a blizzard?"

"I meant to arrive here before the blizzard but the ship malfunctioned and I had to threaten the captain to allow me to disembark the vessel."

"Some things never change. What next? You want to capture the Avatar?" Katara raised an eyebrow and Zuko frowned.

"If I were to be stuck in a blizzard, I prefer to brave through it for good company and good tea rather than stay on that ship."

"Funny, how you used to be so fond of ships back in the days. I wonder what changed."

"Very funny, Katara. What about you? Why are you still stuck here in the South Pole?"

Katara's eyes widened at the unexpected question and shrugged.

"It's my home. Where else should I be?"

"I heard you refused Tenzin's offer to stay with him at Air Temple Island."

Katara was quiet for a while as she recollected her thoughts. "There are too many memories there," she said quietly. "Besides, Kya is here so it's alright."

"No it's not alright!" Katara eyed her companion quizzically as Zuko tried to recompose himself after the sudden outburst. He let out an embarrassed cough and folded his hands into his sleeves.

"What I mean is that now you're no longer bound to anything. Your children are very much capable of taking care of themselves and the Avatar is now in Republic City." Katara gave him a look which interprets as 'And your point is?'

"I-I've been travelling for 3 years now and even now, there are still so many unrests in the world that needs to be dealt with and I am only one man and as a former Fire Lord, I know there are things that even the authorities can't handle."

"So…"Katara began slowly after her mind processed what he said, "You're asking me to join you in your travels?"

"Yes. Like old times," he said with a smile but Katara looked at him coldly and his smile faded.

"Which one? The one where you chased me around the world and tied me to a tree or the one where we worked together as a team?"

"Which one do you think?"

Katara gave a thoughtful look before answering.

"Well, we're both too old to play hide-and-seek anymore," a smile tugged her lips and her eyes were fixed on his. "I guess travelling the world together won't be too bad."

* * *

**A/N**: So what do you think? Reviews are very much welcomed! ^^


End file.
